


圣诞惊喜Beta牧歌

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [9]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Summary: *多人预警
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 17





	圣诞惊喜Beta牧歌

**Author's Note:**

> *多人预警

牧歌最近浑身不对劲，昏昏沉沉的发热，吃了几副退烧药总不见好，本想去看医生，但最近左左三天两头往酒吧跑，一个Omega往那鱼龙混杂的地方算怎么回事？身为一个Beta，照顾Omega是基础必修课，更何况牧歌因着被左左他爸资助学业的缘由自小和她住一起，早把左左放心尖当妹妹看，这几天晚上他都忙于在霓虹闪亮的长街上一家酒吧一家酒吧的找人，劝着左左回家。多是劝不走还被骂，牧歌只能焦急守在旁，在眩眼彩灯疯癫扭身人群中尽力用单薄身子替左左挡那些不怀好意欲动手动脚的alpha，常常是左左自己没事，牧歌自己被不知道多少人暗地揩了油，后臀被抓揉得生疼，哪怕不看都知道青了，好不容易拖着醉醺醺的左左回了家，收拾齐整后回到房间里，换衣镜里的男孩子眉眼疲惫，被红绳圈起的一截银链落在凹陷的一字锁骨间，白玉胴体覆着深深浅浅的暧昧痕迹，微翘的雪乳那一片指痕多得触目惊心，乳尖又红又肿像颗石榴籽般肿立着，不知道被那些坏心眼的男人怎么掐拧过，还被粗糙衣料磨得又痒又疼，此刻就算除去衣物，也依旧在微冷的空气中敏感战栗，牧歌自己轻轻一碰，疼得眼里浮起水汽。自从被左家收养，不说锦衣玉食也算是养尊处优，要不是为了左左，怎么会受这份苦楚。  
  
牧歌不觉委屈，只愁左左性子倔不听劝，他拿自己熬尽心血写成的剧本哄左左给她加角色，左左一扭头直接将剧本扔出窗外，牧歌实在不知道怎么办才好，晚上翻来覆去好不容易才睡着，第二天眼睁开时已经傍晚，头晕得更加厉害，他踉跄爬起床去敲左左的房门，左左他爸在楼下仰着脖子骂：“那妮子刚和我吵了一架出门了！牧歌你别管她！她就是不知好歹！吃了苦头就知道自己哭着回来了！”  
  
那怎么行？  
  
牧歌勉强站稳，宽慰了左左他爸几句说左左就是任性别往心里去，赶紧出门寻人，他循着记忆里左左爱去的那几家找，从天色擦黑找到街上红绿彩灯接连亮起，到处飘着专属圣诞的欢快音乐，攒动人群挤满了亲亲密密的小情侣，牧歌才恍然想起到节日了。  
  
左左常去的那几家都去过了，牧歌试着给左左同剧组的演员打电话，对方大着舌头笑嘻嘻说看到过！那边念了个地址，是个会员制保密性极好的玩乐会所，娱乐圈有什么活动都在那儿聚，牧歌只听说过，还是头一回去，开车到了门口还被人拦了，不过很快有电话打来，又被放行了，牧歌来不及多想，急匆匆找着之前电话里说的包间号，好不容易找到地方，一推门就被狂轰乱炸的音乐癫狂乱晃的彩灯震得头晕目眩，牧歌在众人齐刷刷投来的晦涩目光里一眼看到左左，她正坐在偏僻角落的座位上被几个高大的alpha围着起哄，满面绯红一脚踩桌仰头吹瓶，面前玻璃茶几上零乱倒了数个空瓶，显然喝了不少了。  
  
牧歌赶紧过去抢下左左手里的酒瓶，低声道：“左左别喝了！都醉了！”  
  
左左醉醺醺地身体回来晃悠，盯了牧歌好一会儿才认出人，使劲推搡了他胸膛一把，嚷道：“别管我！都、都圣诞了，怎么还不准我玩！”其他几个alpha互看一眼，好整以暇围过来，一个抓住牧歌手腕，眼里带着促狭笑意：“牧编剧，今天好歹圣诞呢，一来就带人走也太扫兴了吧？留下来一起玩玩？”  
  
牧歌一抬头，视线绕了一圈才发现包间里十来个都是认识的，远处站着些合作过的影帝级alpha大咖，被一群点的beta作陪众星捧月讨好劝酒，面前几个alpha更是得罪不起的，都是圈里有名的富二代投资商，平时不知道多少人巴着，特别是正抓着自己手这个，和旁边站一旁是对双胞胎兄弟，牧歌顷刻想透了左左在这儿的意图，是想和这些人哪怕一个拉进关系。  
  
可是左左毕竟是个Omega，也太危险了！牧歌还是想带人走，下意识挣了挣，却没挣脱，喧闹爆炸音乐从四面八方涌来压迫紧绷神经，雪茄龙舌兰酒等各种呛人辛辣味道如有实质性般侵入躯体，叫他呼吸都忍不住急促起来。  
  
牧歌额头渗出薄汗，微卷的黑发软贴贴被沾湿了，软趴趴搭着，白生生脸皮浮起一层晚霞似的淡淡红晕，他反应迟缓地眨了眨蒙着雾气的湿润黑眸，客客气气道：“我家妹妹喝醉了，真是不好意思，她今天不能和大家一起玩了，下次有空再约吧。”  
  
双胞胎哥哥一笑：“牧编剧拉人就走实在太不留情面了。这样吧，好歹喝几杯，给个面子再走，怎么样？”  
  
左左眼神发飘已经半坐在地了，扒着玻璃茶桌正吃吃傻笑说着胡话。  
  
牧歌咬咬牙说好，扼住他手腕alpha刚松了力道，牧歌先蹲下身将左左小心扶坐在侧边沙发上，才对上茶几那瓶开了封的威士忌，哥哥一把将牧歌扯在中间沙发按着坐下，自己拿出个玻璃杯，拿威士忌往杯里汩汩倒透明液体，又往里兑了其他酒瓶的东西，调出一杯折射靡丽光芒的桃粉液体，端来挨着牧歌腿贴腿坐下，相贴的肌肤传递着炽热温度，叫牧歌忍不住往旁边挪挪，弟弟在另一边也坐下了，靠得也颇近，叫牧歌浑身僵硬动弹不得。  
  
哥哥笑眯眯递来：“威士忌光是烈，没味，调点果酒更好喝些，你尝尝甜不甜。”  
  
不知何时音乐已经关了，彩灯也停了，显得安静许多，远处的那些大咖正饶有兴致看着这边的闹剧，Beta们咬着耳朵互相说着小话，打量的目光带着看好戏的露骨意味，想是看透了alpha们的意图。  
  
弟弟揽着牧歌的肩，整个人几乎都靠在牧歌身上，唇瓣贴着牧歌白玉耳垂，火热呼吸往上面扑，声音懒懒的却像撒娇：“牧歌哥哥，怎么不喝呀。”  
  
牧歌后颈上的汗毛被刺激得都立了起来，他微微动了动，身上的人却跟和自己黏住了似的根本甩不动，另一只手还得寸进尺伸到前面解了大衣扣子，隔着薄薄衬衫圈住小腹箍得又热又难受：“你腰好细啊。”  
  
牧歌迟缓地觉得不对劲却躲不开，只能转头赶紧接了那杯粉红酒液，迫不及待往嘴里灌，想早点走，酒液一入口却是辛辣无比，没有哥哥说得半分甜味，牧歌只一口就忍不住呛咳起来，眼中蓄满生理性眼泪，双颊泛红，酒液从湿润唇角控制不住地溢出，顺着纤长脖项往锁骨流转，滑进被整洁白衬衫紧紧包裹的保守区域，打湿了一小片，从大敞的外衣中可清楚看到胸膛那一片单薄的衬衫若隐若无透出暧昧肉色，显出小奶子略微起伏的弧度和隐隐约约的小红果来。  
  
“威士忌终归是烈酒，牧编剧也太心急了些，这肯定没喝出味道，”哥哥笑着劝哄，“再喝一点？”  
  
牧歌心知没喝到满意，这群人是不会让自己把左左带走了，他再度端起酒杯，这次学聪明了，只谨慎地抿了一点，依旧只尝到辛辣口感，一点也不好喝，旁边的哥哥还在追问：“喜欢这味吗？要不要再加点果酒？”  
  
“还可以。”牧歌克制答道，理智被低烧和酒液烫灼得难受，旁边弟弟撒娇一句：“我也想尝尝。”他刚准备将酒杯递过去一点，就被人掐着下巴捏转过去，唇上被堵住，软软滑滑的物体蹿进来，上颚下齿每一分每一寸都没放过，舔舐了个遍，又追着牧歌无措的舌头翻滚，翻搅得水声咂咂作响。  
  
牧歌扭动着拼命推人，腰间却被圈得根本动不了，唇间发出可怜的唔唔呻吟，呼吸急促得快晕厥过去，弟弟这才退开，两人唇间牵出一股暧昧银丝，他咂咂嘴，眯着眼笑得像偷吃鸡的小狐狸：“是挺甜的。”他吃得开心，牧歌却是遭罪了，平日也就坐桌前写写剧本，没什么锻炼体虚得很，此刻瘫软了倒在哥哥身上，眼神发直，柔嫩双唇被啃得布满齿痕又红又肿，沾满亮晶晶水光，正大口大口如上岸的鱼濒死喘息着。  
  
哥哥低笑一声，被撩得心痒痒，拿走牧歌手中酒杯一饮而尽，一手掌住牧歌后脑勺让人避无可避，低头吻下，微凉的酒液渡过相接的唇瓣，顺着牧歌的喉咙往下灌，牧歌别头想躲，却被后脑勺的手掌按得死死的，只能被动地不断吞咽口腔中液体，喉结上下滚动，唇角不断有酒液溢出，粉红酒液在白皙肌肤四下流淌，将衬衫打湿得更彻底，他无意识揪紧了面前人的衣领，从鼻腔里哼出断断续续的泣音，要多可怜有多可怜。  
  
弟弟嫉妒念着过分手也没停，趁着思维混沌的牧歌没注意，将衬衫下摆从裤腰里扯出，一手从衬衫下摆伸上去揉捏，一手迫不及待扯开皮带，待牧歌终于咽完了口腔中的液体急促喘息变得平复，才惊觉自己上身只剩一件衬衫摊在哥哥怀里，衬衫扣子自下而上被解了一半，露出随着呼吸起伏的细窄腰腹，下裤已不知什么时候被扒得精光，只留了个白色棉质底裤包裹着微翘的性器，顶起来的小角已被性器前端分泌的液体濡湿了，现出一点深色水渍，两条雪白的细瘦大腿无力大敞，牧歌反射性地想缩起腿，却被弟弟按住了笑嘻嘻道：“牧歌哥哥躲什么啊，我们不是在喝酒吗？”  
  
“这、这哪里是喝酒！”牧歌慌乱控诉。  
  
哥哥低头笑道：“看牧编剧像是喝不下去的意思，不如换张嘴喝点其他？”然后颇有暗示性地将下腹鼓鼓囊囊一大团火热往牧歌臀尖一顶。  
  
牧歌浑身一震，慌忙喊不，却被抓着根本动不了，他求救般地向外看去，先看到已经睡熟了的左左，羞愤欲死，要是叫醒左左被看到自己半裸着双腿大张对着她觊觎的alpha们，怕是会左左被骂故意脱衣服勾人，他转了视线向那边的演员大咖看去，他们却喝着酒遥遥敬了一杯，一个笑道：“叫牧编剧出来喝一杯可不容易，我们不知道被拒绝了多少次了，你们可得叫牧歌多喝些。”  
  
Beta们嘻嘻笑着，根本不以为意。  
  
哥哥煞有介事地点点头，从桌上重新拿了一瓶，瓶身写满法文包装精致华贵，一看就颇为昂贵，他却毫不犹豫往牧歌衬衫上倒去，衬衫几乎却被打湿了，紧紧贴在皮肤上，牧歌被冰冷液体淋得浑身瑟缩，只觉全身黏腻不适，散发着一种甜腻腻的醉人酒香，与此同时，还有一种极浅淡的鸢尾花香气悄悄飘散出来。  
  
牧歌本就发了烧，头脑晕乎乎反应也慢，他着急道：“我，我是beta，你们不能这么对我……”声音又软又腻，不像指控更像撒娇。  
  
“傻瓜，生理课是怎么上的？”哥哥用鼻尖轻轻蹭了下牧歌鼻尖，语气亲昵又带着不容拒绝的强硬意味，“beta可以被alpha引导强制发情。”  
  
在这一刻，牧歌终于明白他们是想做什么了，喉哝不由发出一声受伤幼兽般的悲鸣，却没有获取丝毫怜惜，弟弟半跪在沙发上迫不及待掰开牧歌双腿，像只狼狗般细细舔啃起大腿内侧，落下一个又一个艳红齿痕，那一片白净肌肤本就娇嫩，被这么反复地又舔又咬，蹿起火辣辣的疼意，特别是偏里的一颗浅淡小痣，被牙齿叼着慢慢地来回地舔，很快就折磨得牧歌双腿忍不住痉挛打颤，但他很快就无暇顾及下面，身后的哥哥咬着耳垂隐含怒意地发问：“小奶子怎么有印子？被哪个野男人啃过？我一直以为牧编剧心里就左左一个，没想到这么骚早就私下找男人了。”他狠狠捏了把牧歌的奶尖，酥麻疼意猛地炸开，叫牧歌疼得呜咽一声蜷了蜷身子。  
  
“疼了？”哥哥啄吻了下牧歌，满意道，“疼才长记性。”他朝那边的几个Beta招招手，比了几个手势，那群Beta嬉笑离开，又很快抱着箱子回来，牧歌被动静惊醒，睁开被泪水遮得迷茫的双眼，不知道这堆奇形怪状的东西是什么。  
  
一个beta道：“我们这次是圣诞节主题限定套餐哦，还附赠摄影机给客人们录像留念。”  
  
牧歌被录像两个字惊道，从弟弟用牙齿扯下自己内裤用舌尖在两颗精囊舔揉打转的快感中清醒，惊恐摇头道：“不行，不行，不能拍照！”  
  
哥哥满意点头，道了谢谢，本远远站着的那几个alpha走过来，叫作陪beta都出房间，其中一个拿起相机，饶有兴致道：“平日都是牧编剧看我们演戏盯录像，这回换我们给牧编剧拍，怎么样？”他稍微捣鼓了一下，显示工作状态的红灯亮起，黑黢黢的镜头对准了眼眸生雾脸色绯红张着唇不住喘息的牧歌，而后对准了正高高翘立的粉红性器，此刻正被柔软舌尖绕圈舔吻，吸吮得咂咂有声，性器的前端抑制不住地颤抖，流下一缕缕透明黏液，显然很快就要释放了。  
  
“别，别拍。”牧歌声音带着哭腔，又怕把左左惊醒，只能低声软软求饶，“你们不能这样。”  
  
录像那人笑道：“怎么不行，牧编剧显然很享受呢。”  
  
哥哥也轻轻摩挲了下牧歌侧脸，夸道：“真可爱。”语气忽而一转：“不过谁让牧编剧自己先找了野男人呢，教训还是要给的。就罚你不准射好了。”  
  
他话一落，围着的alpha里就有意会的，很快从箱子里找出所需要的东西，递给了哥哥。  
  
弟弟吃吃笑一声，主动松口将牧歌性器吐出，亲了前端一口，语带遗憾：“我还想尝尝牧歌哥哥前面是什么味道呢。”  
  
牧歌本就快被弟弟带到接近高潮的地步，性器战栗激动地不断溢出液体，紧紧包裹着的温暖柔软的口腔却退开了，糊满亮晶晶唾液的粉红性器暴露在空气中有一丝凉飕飕的，下一刻，一圈冰冷的东西锁住了前端，被微微调整了下，彻底锁住了本欲喷薄而出的出口，性器肿胀难耐，叫牧歌忍不住扭动起来：“拿开，太难受了，我出不来……”  
  
哥哥伸到牧歌后面，包裹着挺翘臀丘的中间布料果然已经有些湿了，他笑道：“不怕，牧编剧可以试试用后面高潮的滋味。”然后从那群alpha手里接过两件柔软布料，将其中一件抛给给弟弟。  
  
这是什么？念头在牧歌脑海里闪过，不过很快，他就知道了，弟弟将那件布料展开一抖，是牧歌曾在网络上搜索资料无意中点进看得脸红耳赤的圣诞情趣服饰，艳红蓬蓬裙摆，边缘处镶着一圈柔软白毛，短得让人禁不住怀疑什么也遮不住，牧歌浑身一抖，拒绝的话还未说出口，弟弟眼睛一亮，无比迅速就扒掉了本就没什么存在感的内裤，将短裙套了上去，火红布料衬着被啃咬出零落红痕的雪白大腿，诱人极了，叫注视的人皆忍不住呼吸一窒，牧歌胸前敏感乳尖碰上了柔软触感，低头看去，少女内衣式的两片缀白毛三角红布料贴上微翘的双乳，连接布料的两根红绳左右绕到光裸后背打了个结，还有两根红绳自三角顶端出发，在颈后被恶趣味系了个蝴蝶结，更像在穿十三四岁初发育的少女穿的那种内衣了。  
  
“我不行，”牧歌尚在被勃发却不能释放的欲望折磨，下意识伸手去解结，却被轻而易举地抓住，“不要这种东西，我是男孩子，不能穿这个，不能穿裙子……”  
  
“乖，好看。”哥哥哄道，对弟弟使了个眼色，弟弟心领神会，将牧歌虚软无力的腿朝上掰成M形形状，火红短裙映衬下雪白圆润的臀丘中间粉嫩后穴微微翕张着，有一丝黏腻清液流下，拿着摄影机的alpha凑近了从上而下给了个全身特写，冷冰冰的镜头扫得又慢又仔细，挨得极近，到下面几乎快贴上不断收缩的紧致后穴粉红褶皱。  
  
“别拍……”牧歌低低抽泣起来，手无措挥舞像是想抓什么，后穴在紧张状态下收缩得愈发厉害，牧歌能清楚地感知到自己后面跟失禁了一般不断有液体汩汩流出，顺着弧度慢慢向后股流去，而后一滴滴落在沙发，一股渴望被填满的酥痒意伴着逐渐浓郁的鸢尾花泛开。  
  
“拍够了吧，让一点。”弟弟有些不耐烦了，他忍得够久此刻憋得梆硬，只想不管不顾往里塞，摄影机刚退开一点，他就心急难耐掐着牧歌的腰把性器往粉穴挺进，牧歌惊叫一声，灼烫硕大的硬物将窄小的后穴撑圆了破开层层挤压而来的褶皱往里挤，与此同时还有一层绵密的毛织物顺着性器的进入重重刮过柔嫩穴壁，又麻又痒，刺激得牧歌头皮发麻，无措惊恐：“有，有什么东西。”  
  
“羊眼圈，”哥哥亲了牧歌耳廓一口，“会很舒服的。”  
  
牧歌本就有些低烧，里面温热紧致，假性发情导致里面汁液充沛，插进去销魂得像四面八方温泉水涌来，将勃勃粗长性器抚慰得又胀大一圈愈加兴致高昂地快速冲撞起来，牧歌脑海掀起一浪浪酥麻难耐欲仙欲死的刮蹭感，不像舒服，更像是在敏感的地方搔痒刮磨的一种折磨，愈是快速顶撞，愈是觉得不够，痒得人忍不住摆动后臀迎合着，想要用更重的肏弄减轻那份酥痒，后穴被肏的响亮咕啾咕啾水声和着雄性alpha胯骨啪啪啪撞击股间声响让牧歌羞愤得想晕过去，后穴却不能抗拒生理的引诱，贪婪饥渴地不断吞吃，更别提身后哥哥还呼吸粗重地用舌尖在耳中模拟着交媾冲刺的动作，摄影的alpha敬职敬业地拍着处处特写，将自己嘴上说着拒绝下体却无比诚实的贪吃拍了个全，牧歌终于忍不住哭了出来，大滴大滴晶莹眼泪从微红的眼角落下，滑过眼旁：“不要这个，给我，给我……”  
  
“给你什么？”哥哥故意问，弟弟没回应，他被紧紧绞着自己的温热后穴搞得几欲发狂，低声喊着一声声牧歌名字疯了似的朝里肏弄，撞得牧歌身子泛红一颤一颤的，被禁锢的粉红性器高翘着，只能流着一点清液。  
  
牧歌呻吟声中吐出的句子破碎不堪：“不要这个，要那个……”  
  
“要什么？”哥哥极有耐心，指腹抚过牧歌红肿唇瓣，“说了才给你。”  
  
空气中鸢尾花味愈发浓郁，强势的alpha信息素压迫着神经命令服从，后穴蚂蚁爬咬啃噬般的酥麻痒意让牧歌彻底断掉了理智，他闭上眼，挂着晶莹泪珠的黑睫抖得像雨中脆弱颤动的蝶翼，呜呜咽咽小声道：“要，要弟弟的大鸡巴，不要那个。”  
  
弟弟动作一瞬，牧歌刚喘了口气，就被更加狂风暴雨的攻势击倒，敏感点被不停歇地疯狂顶撞，而后大股大股烫灼液体突突喷向甬道，遍布穴壁的酥痒连同遮天蔽日的快感猛烈席卷全身，牧歌扬起汗湿的颈项控制不住地发出一声高亢哭叫，双腿痉挛抽搐，小腿线条用力绷紧，光裸脚背上圆润足趾紧紧蜷缩，显然一同到了高潮，性器前端被禁锢着分泌流下黏稠液体，后穴像是听闻里发情的Omega一般如喷泉般涌出大量液体，就连弟弟抽出了自己的性器，被肏得发红后穴依旧在抽搐，分泌的清亮液体混着黏稠白浊控制不住地源源喷出，溅上刚凑近的玻璃镜头。  
  
“刚叫的声音这么大，”弟弟急促喘息着，盯着尚在高潮余韵目光失神的牧歌，“不怕被左左听到？”  
  
牧歌一个激灵，害怕得手指抓紧了，他转头朝左左看去，Omega正呼呼睡得熟，牧歌暗暗庆幸了一分，而后惊觉自己竟在左左身边被几个男人按着肏潮吹了，这个认知让牧歌愈加羞愧得抬手遮住自己眼睛，不愿回想自己刚被干得后穴流水高声浪叫，简直是不要脸。  
  
“刚刚镜头被牧编剧潮喷的水和其他男人的精液弄脏了。”拿着摄影机的alpha遗憾笑道，“得重新拍了呢。”  
  
“换个地方吧。”哥哥道。  
  
他们将玻璃茶几上的空酒瓶悉数扫下，落在厚实毛毯上磕出闷响，不顾牧歌挣扎直接将人挪到了桌面上，也离歪在侧边沙发的熟睡的左左更近了，牧歌穿着吊带红内衣，反手撑在桌面避免倒下去，短裙下雪白屁股直接接触着冰冷坚硬的玻璃被挤得变形，后穴被刺激得不断翕张潺潺流水，方向正正对着左左的脸，他禁不住呜咽一声，就想挪腿下桌，却被几个alpha不约而同按住了。  
  
哥哥吧嗒解开皮带扣，在牧歌惊恐目光中劲瘦腰腹下方弹出一根极长的镶珠可怖性器，金属反射着冷光，叫牧歌害怕得向后缩，却被拽着脚踝拉了回来，在牧歌哭叫踢踹中一寸寸挤了进去，坚硬圆珠重重碾过柔嫩穴壁，冰冷金属刺激着炽热肉穴疯狂收缩，带起一阵阵夹杂着恐惧未知异物的快感，哥哥只挤了三分之二进去，牧歌早就哭得脸红扑扑的，不住摇头抽噎：“到底了，进不去了。”  
  
哥哥没听牧歌的哭叫，咬紧了牙继续往里挤，小幅度戳刺着，而后顶到了一截软肉，那地儿被稍稍顶撞几下，就在alpha信息素强大威压下颤巍巍松开一个小口，哥哥眼睛一亮，对准了那点摆动腰胯如打桩机般又重又狠地撞击着。  
  
牧歌后知后觉明白过来是什么地方，beta没有发育完全的生殖腔，受孕率极低，此刻在alpha引导假性发情下张开了口，以为自己是能被男人肏怀孕的Omega，正顺从主动地打开腔口迫不及待地准备受孕。  
  
哪怕可能性极低，牧歌此刻也升起了被男人干大肚子，以后挺着浑圆孕肚不知怎么面对左家的惶恐感，他断断续续啜泣求饶：“会怀孕的，不能射到里面去，不要肏那里。”  
  
哥哥闷笑几声，对准了地方重重一撞，震得牧歌浑身一颤：“我们要的就是把你干怀孕。”  
  
弟弟握住牧歌手腕，将牧歌的手贴在自己滚烫脸颊上，不看他下面高高支着的狰狞可怖的性器，濡慕乖巧的眼神真像一个听话的小弟弟，他用脸蹭了蹭牧歌柔嫩的手心，语气天真：“beta子宫口在太深的位置了，哥哥得肏狠些让子宫口被干得合不上，毕竟我也想牧歌哥哥怀上我的孩子呢。在剧组的时候你天天绕着左左根本不看我们，要是怀了我们的孩子，就得像Omega一样大着肚子求肏，眼里可就只有我们了。”  
  
牧歌想了好一会儿才浑浑噩噩明白弟弟话语的意思，后穴痉挛收缩，叫哥哥被吸吮得倒抽一口气，颠弄得愈加深重，珠子按揉柔软穴壁的触感实在可怕，叫牧歌神智不清地低低呻吟，弟弟忍受不住，抓着牧歌修长白皙的手指按在自己滚烫性器上快速动作起来，牧歌来不及反抗，刚只是围观的其他alpha也呼吸粗重地围了过来，牧歌另一只手也被占据了，被迫按上另一个男人青筋暴跳的烫灼性器，被带着上下摆弄，常年只握笔甚少作这档子事的白皙纤细手指被迫按在青紫粗壮性器上做着污秽事，色彩对比冲击到极点，被忠心收录在勤恳工作的镜头中，不断给着各个方向的特写。  
  
牧歌两侧脸颊也没落下，分别站着人，丑陋硕大性器在两边磨蹭抽打着柔嫩白皙脸颊，分泌液体的前端几次戳到红艳唇瓣上留下拉丝黏液，牧歌鼻腔前充斥着alpha强势的信息素和腥臭难闻的性器味道，快感一波波冲击着，在哥哥顶进生殖腔深处性器成结死死抵住，烫灼白浊喷溅而出时达到最顶端，牧歌如同被抛下锅的活鱼腰腹重重弹起，却被掐着腰不容逃脱，小腹被大量浊精射得撑起微微弧度，牧歌双眼迷茫，脑海里全是炸裂白光，浑身都在痉挛，像是被人抛在了天际云端，巨大的失重感撕扯着找不到自己，过了好一会儿才寻回神智，才发现面前换了一个，不是兄弟俩其中一个，而是刚一直帮着按人的一位，是曾经合作过的剧组投资商，他常来剧组探班，温文尔雅颇受欢迎，和自己几次闲聊分析情节都说到牧歌心里去，不过没说几句就被左左闹出来的事中断了，牧歌每次都只能歉意地笑笑去追左左。  
  
牧歌被迫切挤进的动作撞得闷哼一声，被肏得松软的生殖腔饥渴吸吮着滚烫性器，牧歌顾不上羞耻，视线在一圈人间游移，神情逐渐害怕：“你，你们也……”  
  
那人低笑一声：“小牧害怕了？”他伸手将牧歌汗湿的微卷黑发朝后捋了捋：“不怕，我们时间还很多，慢慢来，我们这么多人，总会让小牧怀上的，一天不行，就两天、三天、半个月。”  
  
牧歌张张唇，很快就被潮水般覆来的快感拖下了理智，只懂得像一只母狗一样不断摇着屁股求肏，中途晕了一次，再度醒来时已经换了个地方，被拉高腿按在落地窗前对着灯火辉煌的城市，模糊辨认出是市中心一栋保密性极好的高层公寓，不过很快就再度丧失了神智，跪在床上掰开不断流着蜜水的后穴哀声求人，在牧歌如隔着磨砂的记忆中甚至还有几次是两人一起进来，混乱糜烂的记忆最后定格在一杯盛着乳白液体的玻璃杯上，自己被劝哄着喝下。  
  
不过都无所谓了。  
  
牧歌凝视着外面天际似快燃烧起来的火红云霞，怔怔地抚着平坦肚子，身后传来一声轻柔责问：“怎么不穿拖鞋。”而后一个男人半跪而下替他穿上毛绒绒的动物拖鞋，絮絮叨叨道：“都怀孕了，可更得注意别着凉了，我们找人定了羊毛毯子，连同阳台都铺上好不好？你喜欢坐这儿写剧本，也免得跪在这儿挨操膝盖被磨红了，他们可真是，居然都没注意到……”  
  
牧歌隐约听到外面有重重敲门声，似是一个少女在不断呼喝自己的名字，还强调自己是左左，叫他赶紧出来，不过很快戛然而止没声了，像是被人捂嘴带走了般。  
  
“疯婆子。”面前的人紧张地暗骂一声，瞅着牧歌的反应，竭力轻松笑着转移话题，“今天剧本写得怎么样，没有题材限制，也不用想着给谁加戏，写得开心吗？”  
  
“开心。”  
  
牧歌眉眼舒展没有阴霾的明朗笑意，伸出手要抱抱，可总觉得心里有一块空落落，好像忘了什么似的。  
  



End file.
